BEfore & After
by Dana Midian
Summary: Other version of Misaki & Usami's relationship ; i'm not good with summary so pls read & review
1. CH 1 OLD LOVE…NEW LOVE

**CH 1 - OLD LOVE….NEW LOVE**

******Disclaimer: I DONT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR ANY OTHER SERIES RELATED TO IT  
Pls review and tell me what you think or what do you think that this story is missing.**

Misaki and Usami still in the period when they didn't know they love each-other.

" Oh ….I am starting to get the hang of this… Usagi-san, you are such a great teacher…. I wish you could be the one teaching at my school …" – said Misaki while looking at his answer sheets

"Come on Misaki…is not like that you just don't pay attention to me …I mean you don't consider me your teacher that is why is easy for you to understand what I teach you….any way I think that with this Takahiro will be proud of you …" – said Akihiko while sitting on the couch and lightning a cigar.

"Oh I know always my brother …..you love him so much and he doesn't even respond to your feelings ….you are such a fool" – said mumbling Misaki

" I may be a fool but….I can't do something that will get him mad ….he is precious to me " – said Akihiko while getting up from the couch

"Any way lets get something to celebrate your results ….but I don't think you can take sake or something that has alcohol in it…" – said Akihiko while walking toward Misaki.

"What's that suppose to mean ….of course I can take some sake even if I am minor I am still a 18 years old boy of course I can drink …" – said Misaki while giving an angry look to Usagi for considering him a small child.

"Ok then this is settled call Takahiro and let him know that you will be spending the night here …we will party all night …so be prepared " – said Akihiko while taking his phone out of his pocket .

"Hai…Hai…* **watashi wa rikai shi **" – said Misaki while wondering :" In what I have gotten myself into!!!"

"………………………………………"

On the phone at the other side of the town Takahiro : " Ok Misaki ….no problem…don't worry ….ok see you tomorrow ….bye" – said Takahiro while closing his phone and looking at Manami who was sitting right next to him at the table …they were having dinner together .

" So….tonight will be alone just you and me …" – said Takahiro blushing slightly.

" I think that is Ok" – said Manami while giving a small kiss to Takahiro

"………………….."

* * *

Meanwhile in Usami Akihiko's penthouse all hell breaks loose because Usagi-san:

" I want a dozen bottles of your best sake…yes…the price doesn't matter …ok …thank you" – said Usagi while closing his phone

"what the hell are you thinking

* **watashi wa rikai shi – I understand**


	2. CH 2 Just a NEW LOVE

**CH 2- Just a NEW LOVE**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR ANY OTHER SERIES RELATED TO IT  
Pls review and tell me what you think or what do you think that this story is missing.**

" I want a dozen bottles of your best sake…yes…the price doesn't matter …ok …thank you" – said Usagi while closing his phone

"what the hell are you thinking I taught that you are buying or two not a dozen ..... who will drink all that sake???" - said the now angry Misaki at himself for accepting Akihiko's chalange.

" What do you mean by that ….because I want to of course " - said Usagi

" Any way will you make some snaks that go with sake?"-said Usagi to Misaki

"Hai..... hai dake de , shibaraku omachi kudasai ..." - answerd Misaki

The bell door rang and Akihiko went to get it ...the sake was already there all that was left was for Misaki to have the snacks ready and everything was set.

After a few drinks Misaki started to lean on Usagi's shoulder and ….

"Usagi-san...hic... you are really a fool for loving my brother ...hic.....you should find yourself a women or men ...I mean you could have anyone you would like...hic...not someone like my brother ...hic...who dosen't even notice your fillings for him ..."- said Misaki who was already drunk after a few glasses of sake.

"Oh Misaki you are still a child ...once you really love someone is hard to give him up just like that …. I mean is really painful to do that...but you will understand that ...but not right now ...any way I love your brother but I started to give up on him....I know he has marriage plans with his girlfriend...and I have to go on" - said Akihiko with a sad voice

"Sniff...I am sorry Usagi-san for making you think...sniff...about sad things...sniff..." -said Misaki with tears flowing out of his eyes.

Akihiko looked at the crying boy and placing a hand on the boys chin and making him look up he starred in his green emerald eyes who were red from crying and asked:

" Will you be able to be the one ...the one that will really love me ? Will you never leave me alone?? Will you....will you be mine ? I never saw someone cry for me like you do now ...I will give you my life ...my soul ...my heart will you take care of me Misaki?" -

The boy was startled from Akihiko's sudden confession and without realizing the tears started to flow faster and he said: " hai watashi ... wa subete watashi ga suru koto ga deki masu..." - not waiting for the boy to finish Akihiko took the boy's lips and when Misaki realized what happened he already stopped crying and was unable to push the older men away from him ….when he parted from the hot kiss he said :

" Akihiko-san ...did you really mean what you said and will not consider me a substitute for my brother ???" - said Misaki with fresh tears starting to build up in his green eyes

"Oh Misaki I will never do something that will hurt you if you accept me ...it would be like betraying you if I do that" - said Akihiko while placing a kiss on the boys forehead and after that kissing the dry-ed tears on the boys cheeks

" Usagi-san ...I will do my best to love ...hic..you....." - said Misaki while looking in Akihiko's violet eyes

"Ok if that is settled ...Misaki ...I will make you mine....the only thing that you have to do is to love me ...only me and think only about me ...Misaki I love you"-said Akihiko while realizing how much did he really love the young boy.

After that he stood up and taking Misaki in his arms – bride like.

"Usagi-san ?!?!? ...Where are we going???... What are you doing ? " - asked Misaki who was startle d by Akihiko's sudden actions …...

*** To be continued ...pls review... **

**hai dake de , shibaraku omachi kudasai = yes wait just a moment**

**hai watashi wa subete watashi ga suru koto ga deki masu = yes I will do everything i can **


End file.
